Tebak-tebakkan Cucok Rumping
by Star-BeningluvIndonesia
Summary: Tebak-tebakkan Jayus ala Author sarap. Hadir membawa fic baru yang lebih jayus. Dengan Germany dan England sebagai tumbal kejayusan Author. Jangan baca jika anda anti dengan yang namanya boso Suroboyoan. Fic dengan plot dari adek saya yang berunding bersama saya juga.


Tebak-tebakkan Cucok Rumping

.

.

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers – Himaruya Hidekazu ; OC – Star-BeningluvArthur ; Story – my little brother

Warning: Fic yang ngasal, penuh dengan OOC dan beberapa OC! Jika anda berhasil tertawa, mohon kasih tahu saya lewat review. Dan ada beberapa umpatan khas Indonesia. Didedikasikan untuk adik saya yang berhasil membuat saya sweatdrop.

Monggo dipersilahken untuk membaca. Tapi, jangan nge-flame ya... b-_^

.

.

Panggung bersinar, lampu-lampu sorot menyilaukan mata, dan dari balik tirai, munculah mbak Kunti- eh, maksudnya author super gaje yang sedang menggalau dan menggamang dan butuh perubahan suasana.

Star: "Hai, SEMUA! Kembali lagi bersama saya, sang author gaje yang lagi menggalau dan menggamang tapi kepingin membuat fic, Star-BeningluvIndonesia! Dan kali ini, saya ditemani oleh seorang yang sangat ingin saya tonjok mukanya yaitu adik saya sendiri, Blue Sky!"

Blue: "Oo, dasar gajah sialan!"

Star: "APA-APAAN LOE MANGGIL GUE GAJAH, DASAR KODOK!"

Blue: "DASAR S**NG!"

Star: "DASAR KUTU CILIK KUPRET, KRIK!"

Indonesia: "DASAR DUA ORANG AN**NG, A*U, AN**K! MENENGO, C*K!"

Star: _(Diam seribu kata)_

Blue: _(Diam tanpa kata)_

Indonesia: "Bagus! Gue bisa lanjutin tidur gue..."

Star: "Iya, tidur ama Netherland sono... (muka jutek)"

_Di bangku penonton_

Netherland: "HUACHUIH! Eh, sapa nih piringin gue sama honey bunny sweety Indonesia?"

Fangirls NethereNesia: _(Jerit-jeritan nggak karuan.)_

Nation-tan sepersaudaraan(?) Fujodanshi: _(Mimisan sambil nyiapin candid cam.)_

Belgia: "Yang betul itu pairingin, kak..."

Malaysia: "Eh, author! Kenapa loe piringin- eh, piringin.. Pairingin sugar love baby gue sama tu la tulip (emang rambut Netherlands itu produk kecantikan?) sialan?"

Indonesia: _(merinding disko)_

Netherlands: "Eh, lu kacamata songong, jangan kira gue nggak denger ya!"

Austria: "Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat tersinggung dengan perkataannya tadi..."

Star: "Sudah, sudah.. Jangan buat saya tepar dengan tidak elitnya di panggung, ya! Saya jrus pake bambu runcingnya Indonesia nanti!"

Blue: "Biarin saja kakak saya yang rada sinting bin miring itu. Baiklah, selamat datang hadirin sekalian dalam acara TEBAK-TEBAKKAN-, Cucok Rumping gitu~"

Star: "TEBAK-TEBAKKAN-, Cucok Rumping gitu~ Eh, jangan kira gue nggak denger kata-kata lo, kodok!"

Penonton dan nation-tan yang hadir: _(jawdrop ditempat)_

Star: "Yasud, mari kita panggil peserta pertama kita kali ini! Yang pertama, negeri dari kepulauan khatulistiwa yang sering diharemin sama negara-negara seme sejak jaman bahula. Banyak pejabatnya yang korupsi dan mencuri uang negara, INDONESIA!"

Indonesia langsung bangkit berdiri dengan asal-asalan. Sambil menyeret badan beserta tubuhnya, dia naik ke panggung dan berdiri di belakang panggung- bukan! Di belakang podium di belakang panggung lah!

Blue: Eh, Narator, lu nggak bener ngomongnye ane gorok pake clurit ane, lu!

IYA! Iya, iya, saya ngomongnya beneran deh.. Sori mas Blue-*diancempakeclurit eh, mas bro! *merinding

Blue: (menyimpan kembali cluritnya di tempat yang seharusnya. Dimana? Di dalem celananya.)

Star: "Ati-ati burungmu habis, lho, Blue."

Blue: "AN***G! SIALAN LU!"

Star: (Ketawa nggaje) "Next! Selanjutnya adalah personifikasi negara yang pasti menang kontes kecantikan alis(?) se-dunia. Personifikasi dari negara yang dulunya, dulu lho ya... Bukan sekarang. Soalnya kalo sekarang, ntar baka- mmpphh!"

Blue: (mbekep mulut gajah- maksudnya kakaknya) "Udah, nggak usah mbacot! Mari kita sambut, ini dia, ENGLAND!"

Dari sebuah barisan penonton, England yang duduk di sebelahnya America langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum gaya khas gentleman yang membuat narator, Star, dan semua fangirl England meleleh ditempat.

England: "Selamat malam, semua..." (tebar senyuman)

Semua fangirl England: "GYAAA! NIKAHIN GUE DONG, LAND! GYAAA!"

America: (nangis gegulingan sambil meluk guling) "Hueee..., England udah nggak cinta sama gue.."

Penggemar USUK: (kecewa dan siap melempari fangirl England dengan segala macam barang yang ada disana)

Star: "Err..., bisa nggak guling saya nggak dibuat lap hidungnya America? England, urusin gih sememu yang oh so nggak awesome itu."

Prussia: "Eh, Author! Jangan ngejiplak trademark gue dong!"

Setelah ada adegan rayu-merayu dan dirayu, England berhasil membuat America nggak nangis guling-guling dan menyelamatkan guling milik Star sekaligus Author kita. England pun berjalan menuju podium yang ada di depan panggung di samping podium Indonesia yang sudah hampir basah kuyup kena iler personifikasi negara malas yang satu ini.

Blue: "Untuk peserta terakhir malam ini. Personifikasi satu ini benar-benar stoic dan bisa dikatakan, neat freak! Suka banget majalah bokep dan BDSM-an. Hayo..., ada yang tahu nggak siapa?!"

Japan: "Tunggu, itu orang anggota Axis bukan, Blue-san?"

Blue: "O~ tidak bisa~! (Sule bersin sekenceng-kencengnya) Harus menebak dong. Dia tuh sering banget digangguin oleh orang-orang stress dan bego setengah hidup!"

Hungary: "Kok rasanya gue kenal ya..."

Prussia: "Stois, neat freak, suka majalah bokep, BDSM-an, digangguin ma orang stress dan bego setengah hidup, itukan.. WEE- MMPPHHHH!"

Germany: "Bruder, jangan teriakin namaku..." (membekap mulut Prussia)

Prussia: "Kenapa sih, West? OI, BLUE! Pasti adek gue yang so awesome walaupun nggak se-awesome gue, kan?"

Blue: "IYAA~! Dia adalah Mr. Germany yang ada disana!"

Fangirl Germany: "GYYAAAA! LUDDIE!"

Italy: "VEE~! DOITSU!"

Germany: (naik ke panggung dengan setengah hati) "Perasaan gue udah nggak enak banget nih..."

Star: "Kini sudah lengkap peserta kita. Bagaimana acara ini berlanjut? Saksikan setelah beberapa selingan iklan tidak waras berikut ini!"

Iklan 1

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sebuah jambul yang njeprak (?) ke atas kayak clurit adik Author.

America: "Dulu, gue sering banget dibuatin scones sama kakak gue. Iya kalau scones-nya enak bin maknyus. Lha ini, udah gosong, item, kayak areng lagi. Tapi, sejak gue nyemein kakak gue, gue nggak eneg lagi makan scones-nya. Kenapa? Soalnya dia nyuapinnya dari mulut ke mulut sih... Langsung aja habis disuapin gue serang ditempat. Ini ceritaku..., kalau kamu?"

Nation-tan sepersaudaraan Fujodanshi: (mimisan parah)

Iklan 2

Prussia: "Batuk membuat anda tidak awesome walaupun awalnya anda tidak se-AWESOME saya? Minum Belibon! Batuk hilang, nyawa melayang! Dijamin anda tewas dengan tidak AWESOME-nya!"

Narator: "Hati-hati penipuan! Belibon yang asli Cuma bisa di dapatkan di toko AWESOME PRUSSIA. Bukan di toko kelontong China, Korea, atau Malaysia. Jika anda belum tewas setelah minum Belibon, silahkan habiskan langsung satu galon."

Iklan 3

Singapur: (Nggak sengaja nendang sebuah teko ajaib)

SFX: WHUS! Keluarlah Indonesia dengan pakaian ala jawa.

Indonesia: "Kuberi satu permintaan. Monggo~"

Singapur: (mikir-mikir) "Gue pingin Philliphines jadi suka sama gue!"

Malaysia: (datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menabok muka Singapur) "Terus lo mau ngambil posisi incest ASEAN dari gue dan sugar love baby gue Indonesia ya?! OGAH!"

Indonesia: (merinding, sweatdrop)

Singapur: (Terjerembap dengan sangat tidak elitnya di tanah.)

Star: "DAN KITA KEMBALI DALAM ACARA TEBAK-TEBAKKAN-, Cucok Rumping gitu~"

Blue: "TEBAK-TEBAKKAN-, Cucok Rumping gitu~"

Penonton: (sweatdrop, tepuk tangan setengah hati)

Blue: "Nah, kita sudah punya 3 pesertanya. Jadi, mari kita mulai acaranya!"

Star: "Ya! Peraturannya mudah. Para nation-tan kita cukup berebut menjawab pertanyaan yang kita tanyakan."

Blue: "Benar. Mari kita cek belnya!"

Indonesia memencet bel dan keluarlah lagu Iwak Peyok by Trio Kacau. Sontak, Indonesia berjoget-joget ria bareng Star dan Blue.

Malaysia: "NGAKAK GILA, GAN!" (semua kaskusers bersin)

Penonton dan semua nation-tan yang hadir: (sweatdrop+facepalm)

Blue: "Next! England, try it!"

England segera memencet tombol di podiumnya dan keluarlah lagu Brambang Style. Gantian Korea yang ber-brambang style ria ala kuda poni kesurupan. (Seorang nation-tan yang lagi crossdress dan duduk di sebelah Lithuania bersin dengan sangat tidak elitnya sampai menyemburkan ingusnya ke Belarus yang sedang duduk di depannya.)

Penonton dan semua nation-tan yang hadir: (kembali sweatdrop+facepalm+merinding)

America: "IGGY! LAGUMU MERDU BANGET! MERusak DUnia!"

England: (menyiapkan jampi-jampi agar America sakit perut.)

Star: "Last! Germany!"

Germany menekan tombol di podiumnya dan terdengarlah lagu Pocong Belek Angsa. Germany langsung memerah mukanya karena malu.

Prussia: "KESESESESESESESESESESESE! GAK AWESOME BANGET LAGU TOMBOLMU, WEST!"

Germany: 'Seseorang selamatkan daku...'

Star: "Baiklah. Kita mulai TEBAK-TEBAKAN-, Cucok Rumping gitu~!"

Blue: "Pertanyaan pertama, penghapus, penghapus apa yang berhasil menjadi gubernur di salah satu provinsi Indonesia?"

"Pocong belek angsa.., masak di kuburan..."

Blue: "Ya, Mr. Germany!"

Germany: "Hmm..., menurut buku milik Tatang Kemana, tidak ada penghapus yang bisa jadi gubernur."

Star: "Salah! Pengurangan nilai 100 poin."

Germany terkaget-kaget saat mendapati telor-nya telah pecah menjadi -100.

Germany: "Verdammt..."

"Oppa Brambang Style! O-o-oppa Brambang Style!"

Star: "Mr. England-"

England: "Eh, sori, kepen-"

"Iwak peyok! Iwak peyok! Iwak peyok sego timun!"

Blue: "Indonesia!"

Indonesia: "Jawabannya, JOYKO WIDODO!"

Star dan Blue bersamaan: "BENAR! 100 POIN UNTUK INDONESIA!"

Netherlands and Malaysia: "YAY! GO Honey Bunny Sweety (Sugar Love Baby gue) gue Indonesia!"

.

Skip time

.

Setelah 15 pertanyaan, akhirnya nilai seimbang. Masing-masing memiliki poin 400. Germany, England, dan Indonesia semakin sengit memperebutkan poin untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama yang katanya- Katanya lho ya... Berupa uang MAINAN tunai bernilai ratusan juta rupiah.

Star: "Next question! Sebutkan nama binatang yang berwarna coklat dan kecil!"

"Iwak peyok! Iwak peyok! Iwak peyok nasi timun!"

Blue: "Indonesia.."

Indonesia: "JANGKRIK! Kepencet tombole!"

Star dan Blue: "BENAR!"

England dan Germany: (sweatdrop dengan tidak elitnya)

Blue: "OK, siap-siap tangan diatas tombol.., buah apakah yang suka berdagang?"

"Oppa Brambang Style! O-o-oppa brambang style!"

Star: "Yak! England?"

England: "Ber-uang!"

Blue: "Salah.. Btw, beruang itu hewan."

England: "Eh, iya juga, ya..."

Penonton dan nation-tan yang datang: "Boooo! (da, da-ze, ve, aru, desu yo!)"

England: (meratapi nasib)

"Iwak peyok! Iwak peyok! Iwak peyok sego timun!"

Blue: "Indonesia..."

Indonesia: "Burung Beli-BIS!"

Star: "Salah! Kenapa ya kok nggak ada yang bisa membedakan antara hewan dan tumbuhan?"

"Pocong belek angsa! Masak dikuburan..."

Star: "Yup! Germany?"

Germany segera memasang tampang cool-nya hingga membuat semua fangirl Germany tewas ditempat dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Germany: "Yang betul itu.., 'Jam, bu...', kan?"

Star dan Blue: "BENAR!"

Prussia: "AWESOME, WEST!"

Germany: "Tentu aja aku tahu..., aku kan ngelakuin itu bareng jambu mente dari depan rumah tetangga author.."

Entah kenapa saya sebagai narator sweatdrop sendiri... Eh, Indonesia and England juga sweatdrop bersama semua nation-tan kecuali Prussia!

Star: "Aduh..., jangan sweatdrop disini! Nanti saya susah nyapunya(?)!"

Blue: "What do you mean by nyapu mereka?"

Star: "Lupakan omongan nggaje saya itu..."

Semua orang di studio itu kembali sweatdrop dan facepalm.

Blue: "Yasud, yasud! Sebelum ane jadi tambah gila, ni. Kita kasih aja pertanyaan terkahir gimana?"

Star: "OK! Pertanyaan terakhir adalah...!"

Ketiga peserta tegang.

Blue: "Adalah...!"

Semua penonton tegang

Star dan Blue: "Adalah!"

Tambah tegang

Star dan Blue: "ADALAH!"

Seketika, banyak benda tajam dilempar kearah dua MC gaje yang sedang keluar mode usilnya. Walhasil, mereka berdua langsung ngacir dari TK A- eh, maksudnya TK B! Aduh! Salah lagi. Siapa sih nih yang buat script-nya? Maksudnya TKP ALIAS STUDIO!

Sealand: "YOSH! AKU YANG AKAN MENGGANTIKAN DUA MC KITA YANG SEDANG NGUMPET, desu yo!"

England: "Bloody hell.. Kalau kau yang jadi MC-nya, acara jadi tambah nggak nggenah, git."

Sealand: "Biarin, desu yo! Dasar England jerk!"

Kita skip disini dulu karena ada adegan yang tidak patut dicontoh oleh readers sekalian. Jadi, daripada fic ini berubah rate gara-gara adegan EnglandXSealand, maksudnya, England vs Sealand, lebih baik kita potong aja. Eh, itu Star and Blue udah balik.

Star: "Maaf atas kesalahan teknisnya..."

Semua penontom dan nation-tan: (dark aura..., death glare...)

Blue: "Sudah..., sudah.. Kita serius deh... Kak Star.."

Star: "OK! Pertanyaan terakhir! Sebutkan kalimat berbahasa Inggris dari kata-kata berikut!"

England: 'Bahasa Inggris? Gampang... Secara.., aku itu negara yang mempelopori, malah pembuat bahasa Inggris.. Mana mungkin aku gak tahu..'

Germany: 'Bahasa Inggris? Lumayanlah, aku bisa. Gampanglah...'

Indonesia: 'Anjrit! Mampus gue! gue ga bagus-bagus amat!'

Blue: "Dan kata-katanya adalah.., 'Anjing lompat naruh anjing lain!'"

Dan tiga bel berbunyi bersamaan sampai Star dan Blue tidak tahu mana yang harus menjawab duluan. Akhirnya, Star dan Blue memberi kesempatan Germany untuk menjawab duluan.

Germany: "A dog jump and put down another dog."

England: "Itu jawaban gue juga!"

Star: "Nyaris tepat! Indonesia?"

Indonesia yang frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat akhirnya menjawab:

Indonesia: "A*U! JAMPUT! K***K!"

Star dan Blue: "BENNAAARR! DAN PEMENANG TEBAK-TEBAKKAN KALI INI ADALAH INDONESIA!"

.

.

.

Semua orang jawdrop dengan tidak elitnya

.

.

.

Ending yang sangat menggantung...

.

.

.

A/N: Kembali bersama saya! Saya membuat fic ini karena paksaan adik saya. Saya sebetulnya nggak sebegitu bisa buat yang seperti ini..., tapi, mau bagaimana lagi... Daripada digigit atau dikemplang adiknya, parahnya sih dilempari adik saya pake raket, ya saya buat aja fic ini...

Nista? Gaje? Whatever you think! Karena memang fic ini ancur abis! Jangan marah..., karena memang saya masih belum punya pengalaman yang terlalu banyak. Sekian... Review please...


End file.
